Birthday Suprise
by Anniebear91
Summary: Kaiba has asked Jou for a special birthday gift. Oneshot for Kaiba's birthday. Follows Jou's preperations. Puppyshipping. SxJ


_Hello everyone!_

_Random oneshot as today is Seto Kaiba's birthday! (well it was when I began writing) _

_I meant to do this earlier, but I noticed by OU deadline is next week….ha. and I've done…close to nothing and only just realised I need to purchase 7 books…and read them…and write about them…and…yes. Fucked. I died a little inside. However, on with the random and not well planned story line!_

_I do apologise!_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Jou sat prodding at the box. He wasn't entirely sure if it's what Seto meant, nor was he sure that if it was, that he really meant it.

He prodded a few more times before sighing. Oh well. It had to be better than nothing. Picking the box up, he carried it upstairs to the bedroom and placed it on the bed. He straightened it up to look perfect, stepped back, tilted his head, and sighed. No. That definitely wasn't right. He moved it to the left, and stepped back again. Still no. It looked…wrong. Unnatural. And he couldn't place his finger on why. Frowning, he picked up the box and placed it on the table. No. The windowsill. No. In front of the fireplace…no, no, no!

No matter where the blond placed the box, it didn't look right. The overly shiny silver paper and blue ribbon clashed with everything in the room and it was driving Jounouchi insane.

Normally he wouldn't give a toss, and just hand Kaiba the present in the bag it came in. But no. This was a special day. It was Kaiba's 21st. And apparently, that was important. Well, Anzu had said so anyway. But she'd also suggested a party, an idea that was quickly disregarded.

Seto wouldn't be come until around 10pm, and Jou decided he wouldn't appreciate a house full of guests, that were uninvited and unwanted as far as he was concerned. In honesty, Kaiba didn't like that many people. Which was never a shock. But still the public were persistent, and still, Kaiba was an ass that told them where to shove it.

He glanced over to the clock. 6pm. He was doing well. He'd managed to find, buy and wrap the gift all in one day…and with few problems. There was one major problem but it wasn't important at the moment. He could fix it in a jiffy…when he needed to.

Picking the box up again, Jou took it to the living room, placing it on the couch. It looked odd, again. The coffee table looked better, but not perfect. 7pm. Screw it. The coffee table would have to do. Discarding the box he went upstairs.

After a good 20 minuets in the shower he pulled out the towel to dry off. He ragged at his hair in the mirror, tugging at it with a hairbrush, before finally blasting it with the hair dryer. Eventually it was dry enough to force back into a small pony tail. Almost. Loose strands escaped flying out in all directions, and the scrunchy threatened to give way under the thick mass of hair. Growling, Jounouchi pulled the hairspray from the cabinet and layered it on, patting his hair down as he did so. Many growls and grunts later his hair looked…almost normal and he chose to give in.

Now was his favourite part. Picking something to wear. It never went well. He ripped out all the black pants he could, trying to remember which ones fit. He'd gotten several pairs over the last few years and they all looked the bloody same. After trying on 3, he gave in and chose to tuck the bottoms, much like he did with jeans. It wouldn't matter, he wasn't leaving the house.

Shirts. He'd already decided on a satin purple shirt, a Christmas present from last year. He slipped it over his head and went to the mirror. Looking over his right shoulder he decided that it seemed ok. He looked closer, inspecting the garment. He was beginning to wish he hadn't. The shirt had not been worn in two years, and Jou could never remember why. Then he remembered the incident with the curry and the argument and…the massive stain over the left shoulder. He growled again, trying not to loose his patience, before throwing it on the floor and pulling out the next choice. A black shirt. Past caring he stormed out of the room and headed downstairs. It was now 9.30 and Kaiba could appear at any time. Rushing around he made sure everything was right with the box and set it down gently. He then pulled a bottle of wine from the cellar, no longer caring which it was. He pulled down two red wine glasses and dismissed the staff.

9.45. He sat in the lounge, the box in front of him, tapping his foot. His fingers were itching and he was dying for the wine…but he would wait.

Moments later the door clicked. Jou's breath caught in his throat. He was home. Looking over to the door he watched the brunet walk by the living room to hang up his coat, his head bowed. His hair was messy, it must be cold outside. Smiling to himself, Jou went out into the hall and leant against the door frame.

"Tough day?" he smiled, the blue eyes finally meeting his own. Seto said nothing, and simply nodded. "I've got you a drink. Come on." Kaiba nodded again, his head still bowed, before following the blond into the lounge. Open entering he noticed the large silver present. His eyes widened slightly before they relaxed.

"What's this?" He looked over to the blond, who simply shrugged.

"Why don't you find out?" Mischievousness gleamed in the honey eyes as he sat down next to the slender brunet, who slowly went to pick up the box. As he lifted it, he found it lighter than he anticipated. Looking down where the box had been, on a few sheets of newspaper was a small, golden Labrador with a large blue bow around his neck. Kaiba fell silent, placing the box down.

"What's this?" His voice was slow, confused, as he leant over and picked up the little dog, petting it lightly, allowing it to lap at his hand.

"I'm not bright Kaiba, but I believe it's a puppy." Jou beamed, his grin wide. Kaiba furrowed his brows and looked at the blond,

"And why, may I ask, do we have a puppy?" Jou looked confused before opening his mouth,

"Well, you said you wanted a cute little puppy waiting to play with you for when you got home…so that's what I got?" Jou's eyes were wide an innocent, as Kaiba slapped his own forehead.

"You stupid mutt, I didn't mean I wanted a dog!" Jou cocked his head,

"Then what did you…ohhhh." He paused, nodding. Oops. Kaiba rolled his eyes and pulled the blond boy in close,

"Never mind, I love him anyway."

"And I love you." Jou smiled, kissing the brunet on the lips, "Happy Birthday." He smiled snuggling closer, "And I guess we can have some fun later…just us two." He smiled again, pulling the smiling brunet into a long, passionate kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Yeah, it's only short. Sorry._

_Was a last minuet thing. Anyways, I have a Halloween poll up for those who want to vote. Yup. I really hope you liked this. It's a lot cleaner than most of my other stuff, purely through lack of ideas and lack of time…that's a lie. Well it's not..but oh well. I've had a weird day so I'll leave it there._

_Happy Birthday to Seto Kaiba. who's actually about 30 now. Ahah._

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


End file.
